


Caught in the Act

by Naemi



Series: The Sniper and the Werewolf [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he could get but a little closer still, maybe a tree or two over, he might get a better look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sep_prudence](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sep_prudence).



> [technically set past Z Nation season 2]

 

“I've had enough. Just leave me alone.”

Isaac watches as 10K disappears into the woods. He contemplates following him but hesitates; a break from all the fighting _would_ be nice. But then, only God knows what kind of trouble 10K might run into. Usually, he can take care of himself, but if _not_ … Isaac doesn't feel much like telling Chris he's lost him only because he wanted to have his peace for five minutes.

He has no choice but to check on him. Isaac counts to twenty before leaving the clearing and following 10K's tracks. He doesn't have to go far until he picks up the faint sounds of a quickened heartbeat and slightly labored breath, and assuming 10K must have run into trouble indeed, Isaac hurries forward. He ducks under some low-hanging branches—and then he spots 10K about sixty feet ahead, all alone and safe and just standing there, seemingly braced against a tree with one hand. It takes Isaac all of ten seconds and a few more steps forward to notice the sting of arousal in the crisp fall air and another twenty seconds to realize why, exactly, 10K's other hand appears to be down his pants.

Isaac doesn't mean to stare. A little voice in his mind keeps whispering to him to give the boy his privacy, now that his _well-being_ is ensured, and Isaac agrees. Still, his feet seem to have a different understanding of going away.

His own heartbeat quickens with the fear of being caught and mingles with 10K's until both are loud and clear in Isaac's ears. A weird fascination drags him forward; he's neither into guys nor particularly fond of 10K in general, but he would be damned if he missed on the opportunity of collecting spank bank material; it's so hard to come by these days. He wonders briefly why on earth a dispute would prompt 10K to run away and jack off, of all things in the world, but it's an admittedly effective way of letting off steam.

Maybe that's what they both need. They're butting heads so much that it's only a matter of time until it gets physical, and that won’t end well.

It crosses Isaac's mind that 10K knew he'd follow and is putting on a show just because—judging by how he isn't even exactly hiding, he might as well—but Isaac's mind fails to provide a single substantial hint at why on earth 10K would even _want_ to do such a thing, much less what would have given him the impression that Isaac would give a flying fuck.

But then again, thinking is hard with Isaac's cock expressing sudden interest in the scene—so he _does_ give a flying fuck or two, all right—and all of this is just so unexpectedly exciting that Isaac becomes indifferent to any and all questions.

Right now, he isn't even mad that 10K has abandoned all caution. He will be later, when the blood that has rushed south returns to his brain, but he won't call him out on it either way. He may make a sassy comment, but not in a million years is he going to admit that he turned into a peeping Tom.

Brushing aside what's left of his voice of reason, Isaac hides behind a tree a good fifteen feet away. The angle—and 10K's open but not dropped military pants—forbids a clear view while revealing enough for Isaac to feel compelled to press the heel of his hand against the growing bulge in his jeans. At that rate, he'll soon have to mirror what he can see.

If he could get but a little closer still, maybe a tree or two over, he might get a better look, but one wrong move could easily cost him more than just an explanation. He doesn't believe for a moment that 10K would ever be too preoccupied to miss potential danger closing in. 

Unmoving for now, Isaac watches 10K lower his head and imagines him biting his lip. He listens to the fast slide of hand and imagines a tight grip and little flicks of the thumb. He scents the air and imagines precome smeared along the length.

Cursing the existence of a world bearing the risk of getting bitten in the ass every time you let down your pants, Isaac unbuckles his belt. If the little moans 10K fails to bite back and the way his hand against the tree curls into a fist is a reliable indicator, he must be close, and he better be. His luck—theirs, really—won't hold forever, and it would be a shame if Isaac didn't get his own chance at release. Which shouldn't take long with the air being so thick with pheromones now that he thinks he can taste them on his tongue. A few hard strokes and he'll be good.

Unfortunately, he doesn't get much further than grabbing his cock before 10K suddenly stills. Isaac stills too and watches 10K turn his head and look straight in his direction. Isaac's heartbeat stumbles. If the boy catches him, he'll be fucked. Although his idea of a happy life surely doesn't include 10K being a friend, it definitely excludes him as an enemy; he may be all kinds of things from annoying to unexpected jerk-off material, but first and foremost, he's deadly.

Holding his breath, Isaac retreats as far into the shadows as he dares move at all. With his cock still in one hand, he feels appropriately stupid, but knowing his luck, 10K might just pick up on the rustle of fabric—maybe he has. Maybe that's why this pleasure boat is sinking faster than Isaac can say 'Marchioness.'

10K frowns but seems to come to the conclusion that whatever alerted him must have been false alarm, for he refocuses ahead and resumes his little dance for one.

Isaac's breath comes out a shaky, whispered laugh, and he closes his eyes while concentrating on steadying his heartbeat. The thought that 10K, or any human for that matter, could have seen or heard him is absurd. He's better than that, smarter than that. He's a fucking werewolf, for Christ’s sake, and that makes him like a fucking ghost out here in this territory, where—

“You're such a creep.”

Whether it's 10K's voice right behind him or the click of a safety that unsettles Isaac more, he still spins around either way. Mouth agape, he stares into the barrel of a Beretta. As he shifts his gaze beyond, he notices the smirk on 10K's face first, and then—he can't tell why he even looks down—the disarray of his clothes, from his hastily tucked-in shirt to his unbuckled belt. The latter reminds Isaac that he _still_ has one hand in his pants. Blushing hard, and mentally kicking his ass even harder, he pulls it out hastily.

“It's not what it looks like.” The words almost come out as one.

Biting out a laugh, 10K lowers his gun and tucks it into his waistband after he locked the safety again. “Is it ever?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Rounds of Kink](http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com), round 27.
> 
> Prompt: One character secretly watches as the other masturbates  
> Kink: masturbation (solitary or as performance)
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
